The Exposure Assessment Facilities Core is composed of three separate exposure assessment activities: the collection, handling, and laboratory analysis of biological samples, the biomarker laboratory; collection, handling and laboratory analysis of external exposure samples, the external exposure laboratory; and the computer processing, analysis and display of spatial data via geographic information system (GIS) technology, the GIS laboratory. The biomarker laboratory is under the direction of Dr. Regina Santella, who is a senior investigator with a substantial research record and who has been responsible for the creation of the existing Biomarkers Facilities Core of the Cancer Center. The biomarker laboratory effort will be expanded in this Center to make the processing and storage of blood and urine samples available to investigators in the Respiratory Disorders and Neurotoxicology/Neurodegenerative Disease Research Cores. The biomarker laboratory will also expand to provide analytical services to Center investigators as well as developing and validating new biomarkers. The External Exposure Laboratory is directed by Dr. Patrick Kinney and it will coordinate new and ongoing efforts to collect and analyze external exposure samples. The capabilities of the External Exposure Laboratory will include 1) design and planning of exposure studies; 2) stable isotope and trace element analysis; 3) tracer gas studies; 4) sample handling, tracking and storage; and 5) dust-borne allergen analysis. The GIS laboratory directed by Dr. Patrick Kinney will promote wider use of GIS and spatial analysis methods by Center Investigators. The GIS system will also be made available to WE ACT in West Harlem in order to establish a dynamic GIS system that serves the needs of the broad Center community. Currently a computerized map of northern Manhattan has been developed and this map will serve as a template to which additional research data may be added as they become available. These three units form the overall Exposure Assessment Facilities Core. The Core is intended to support existing Center research projects and to promote interdisciplinary activities focusing on environmental health problems in northern Manhattan. This core will enable improved, state-of-art exposure assessment strategies to become a central element of the research being conducted in the three research cores of the Center.